mischkefandomcom-20200213-history
Joe
(edit needed) Quotes (edit needed) Audio featuring this caller *clip - "Yes--that Joe. This is a call from a Mischke Broadcast regular who goes by the name of Joe. Joe has been calling in for years, which is surprising because I never thought his liver would last that long." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "I know him, you know him, the American People know him. Joe!" (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Joe calls in to lament the "messy" state of things." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "I love this particular call for a few reasons. One--Tom manages to crack Joe up within the first minute. Usually, any jokes or puns fly right over Joe's head, but he must not have been drinking as heavily this particular night. Two--Mischke goes overboard with some comments. Three--this is just the perfect example of a typical call from Joe." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "The Bureau of Criminal Apprehension has been hassling our old friend Joe, so Mischke advises him on what to to say the next time he finds himself in trouble." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Undertaker Fred has called into the Broadcast 4,387 times. Joe has called in 1,159 times. But this was one of the rare times where they were both on the air together -- and that makes for an interesting call!" (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "I'm happy to present a call from the very beginnings of the Mischke Broadcast -- way back in 1994 -- the very first year the program was aired. The particular call I'm presenting here is quite interesting because I believe it to be the very first "Joe Call" -- yes, Joe the fellow that tends to have a few and then calls in. What is very strange about this call is that Joe goes by the name of "Tom" and Mischke doesn't question him on it -- which leads me to believe it had to be Joe's first call. Once you've heard Joe's distinctive voice, it would be hard not to recognize it when you heard it again. Now why does Joe go by the name of "Tom"? Hard to say. I figure it is either his real name or perhaps he was in a bit of a stupor when he called in and confused his own name with Mischke's. Regardless, it is a call worth listening to, once you get past the staticy, rough start to the audio." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Joe makes his first call to Mischke in the drivetime hours and it already sounds like he's had a few -- despite Mischke being on the air almost five hours earlier than he used to be. Joe has just realized that Mischke switched hours and he's got some bad news for Tommy -- the new hours are not going to work." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "In the midst of an intellectually stimulating conversation, Mischke and Joe are suddenly disconnected. Thankfully, Mischke keeps his head and turns to his friends at Directory Assistance to help reconnect with Joe. But -- sadly -- during the process, Mischke stumbles upon a disturbing case of "operator abuse"." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Only Joe could have a conversation that is so divergent as to include both the subjects of bras and unions." (from Mischke Madness) category:callers